The Prep And The Greaser
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -Johnny/OC- Derby's sister, Liliana, goes to Bullworth Academy. After so many years of being home school and sheltered for her entire life, this is finally her chance to go to a school. At Bullworth Academy, a certain hot temper male catches her attention. Too bad he's her sworn enemy, because after all, she is a Prep and he is a Greaser. -Also more pairings!- Now With Beta-
1. The Other Child Of The Harrington Family

**A/N: **Okay, this idea been stuck in my head ever since I wrote chapter 15 for my _My Roommate Is A Sociopath_ story. I decided to write it out and take a little break from my other stories. This is a Johnny/OC story. Read the summary, the pairings, and what the story contains to see if you want to read it.

Also thank you _KaylaKissesKangaroos_ for beta-reading this too. You made this story a million times better!;)

**Summary:**Derby's sister, Liliana, goes to Bullworth Academy. After so many years of being home school and being sheltered for her entire life, this is finally her chance to go to a school. At Bullworth Academy, a certain hot temper male catches her attention. Too bad he's her sworn enemy, because after all, she is a Preppie and he is a Greaser.

**Pairings:**Johnny/OC, Johnny/Lola, Lola/Gord, and those are the pairings so far:P

**Story Contains****: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(WAY Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Angst, Humor, Hurt&Comfort, Bullying(Heh. Bully:p) and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bully or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**The Prep And The Greaser**

_-Chapter 1: The Other Child Of The Harrington Family-_

Derby Harrington could not believe what his father just said to him. After so many years, he has finally agreed to do this.

"Tomorrow will be her first day at the school. You know what you must do." His father announced as he dismissed him, before returning to his studyroom.

Pacing back and forth, in the Harrington House at Bullworth Academy, Derby could not keep still, in shock that his father agreed to his mother's wishes. Before, it was always, 'No! She mustn't go out there! Have you forgotten about what happened to her when she was three?' or 'No, this is for her own good!'

Below the stairs, down on the first floor, he could hear his Preppies, or his friends, talking about what he's thinking. He told them, because after all she is going to be here soon.

"Liliana is actually coming to school here?"

"Mr. Harrington must be mad, I thought he don't want her to be anywhere near these poor people-"

"I guess not, he told Derby to make sure she get used to this school and feel safe."

"Which means we have to make sure no one harms her. Great..."

"How can Miss Liliana feel safe if those greaseball fools are constantly trying to fight us?"

Derby rolled his eyes. Greasers. Of course those grease monkeys will be a danger to his dear sister. Yes, his sweet little sister is attending Bullworth Academy with him.

Derby has a sister? I never knew. Well, there is a good reason on why most people never knew that, but that's a secret. You'll find out later on.

Liliana Harrington, the youngest child and only daughter of his, no their parents. Liliana is a year younger than he is, and about the same age as that Jimmy Hopkins kid.

Derby is not close to his sibling, due to the fact that she's always at their house and he's here at the Harrington House. He hardly has time to go to his house, or he just doesn't want to. He will tell you this much. His sweet sister has been home schooled. She has never actually went to a school nor even left the house.

Their parents have always been overly protective of her, especially after that 'incident' when she was three. Since then, they've kept her inside, hired the best tutors around the country for her. Sure, she has stepped outside, but that's only in their garden, on their well manicured lawn. She has never stepped beyond it, except now.

Derby rubbed the bottom of his chin, wondering how she would react to finally coming in contact with the rest of the world.

_'She's probably disgust by the how the world looks. It's nothing compared to what she sees on TV or in her books.'_ Derby thought to himself as he walked downstairs to join the rest of the Preppies.

They all turn to look at their leader, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I'm sure you all have heard that my father has allowed my sister to go to this god awful school. He expects each and every one of us to welcome her here and help her get... situated here." Derby announcec as the Preppies groan. None of them want to do this, but they don't have a choice.

He walks over and sits rightfully in his chair, or his throne, watching his subjects talk among themselves about what they're going to do. Each and every one of them have met his sister, but that was years ago, when she was a little girl.

No wonder why they're acting this way, they think she still acts the same like she did before, well she could be for all he knows. He hasn't seen her sister since Spring, five months ago.

Derby start to dose off as the memories of that Spring day began to come back to him.

* * *

_"Derby, what is it like out there? Out in the real world?" He's not surprise by this, she always asked him this, wondering if his answer might change, but they never do. They're always the same._

_He leaned back against the sofa. "You know, poor people, trash everywhere. It's an ugly world, out there." It'll be a whole lot better if the poor people were gone. They don't clean after themselves. All they do is eat and leave their trash lying around._

_His sister merely smiled, looking out the window towards the buildings in Bullworth. "Then why does it seem so beautiful from far away?" She would ask. Beautiful?_

_Derby scoffed, "Beautiful is the exact opposite of the world. Trust me Liliana, the real world is an ugly place filled with horrible people." Just like those people..._

_His sister just laughed and shooked her head. "You always tell me that, Derby. The way you see things is differently then what I see."_

_He crossed his arms. "Okay then, tell me how I do? Explain."_

_"Well for instance, the Sun."_

_"What about the Sun?"_

_"What do you think about the Sun?" She asked._

_Derby pushed his blonde hair back. "I think the sun is nothing but a nuisance, just like the people in this horrible town. It's too hot, annoying, and it burns my sockets out." His sister merely laughed and smiled at him._

_"See, that's what I mean. You see the Sun like that." She returns to looking out the window, towards the clear blue sky. "I see it as the most beautiful thing I ever seen. It's like a bright red firey ball that shines like billions stars. It's as if I touch it's beauty, it will disappear. It's light forever in dark."_

_He scoffed, "That's the most stupidest thing I ever heard." He declared, but his sister wasn't paying any attention to him anymore. She kept staring outside. He can even see it in her eyes, the need to know what's out there, the ache to see the other world._

_To be honest, he pityed her. Sure, she may annoy him most of the time, but he did pity her. She's forever trapped in this house, shut away from society. He can't help but wonder what that feels like._

* * *

Loneliness...

'_That's what she must have felt like.'_ Derby thought to himself. _'No more, no more you'll have to be trapped in that blasted house with father and them. You're finally free...'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the front door of the Harrington House opened. Sitting up straight in his seat, Derby and his Preppies turned towards the door, watching it swing open. A girl about the age 15 going to on 16 appears.

She has long, wavy blonde hair, the top half of her hair is pull back by a blue ribbon and tie behind her head. Her bangs are parted on the right side. She has dark blue ocean eyes. Her skin is a pale, peachy color, you can tell she hardly goes outside.

The girl is wearing an Aquaberry sweater vest over a white blouse and an Aquaberry skirt that ends a little above her knees. She's wearing long blue socks with white shoes.

She closed the door behind her, and start fiddling around with her fingers which Derby knew she always does when she's nervous. So, she finally arrived.

"Is that?"

"My god..."

"She looks... beautiful..."

Derby rolled his eyes, getting up and walking towards her. "Yes, yes, we all know she looks way different then she was a child." He groaned as he stood in front of her.

She merely smile and bowed. "Hello brother."

Derby press his hand on her shoulder, and whispered for her to stand. They turned their attention to the Preppies. "Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Liliana Harrington, my sweet little sister."

"Hello."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Liliana."

His sister blushed, looking around, metting everyone's gazes. He knows how she is, she gets real nervous around people, and tries to shy away. Well, he's not going to let her do it this time.

He gripped her shoulder firmly, making sure she won't get away. _'Since she's here, this a perfect time for her to be shown around this awful place.'_ Derby thought to himself. He just realized that he forgot to mention to his father about the Greaser problem here at this school. Well it's too late now, since she has already arrived.

Derby chuckled. '_Oh father, you just made her life even more of a living hell by sending her to this place...'_

* * *

**A/N: **Yea I know it's short. I didn't know how to start it, but I hope I didn't do too bad XD I am sorry if the characters seem OOCish, I'm trying my best to not make them be TT^TT. Okay, I know Derby will be somewhat nice if he had a sibling so yeah, but I don't think he'll be TOO nice though XD

Don't worry, the next chapter will be long, and it'll be from Liliana's P.O.V. You'll learn more about Liliana further on too:P

**Next Chapter Title: **Welcome To Hel-Bullworth Academy!

_Hi everyone, I'm Kayla (My Pen name being KaylaKissesKangaroos here on FF) And I beta this story, along with __**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**__. I'm not going to be making much appearances on here, except for maybe stating that this chapter has been Beta'd. I'm just stopping by to introduce myself. I also hope you enjoy this story! I know I do! :)_


	2. Welcome To Hel-Bullworth Academy

**A/N: ** Thanks for the reviews, favs, and the alerts! Here's the next chapter, this is from Liliana's P.O.V from the last one and continuing. Anyways enjoy :)

**Summary:**Derby's sister, Liliana, goes to Bullworth Academy. After so many years of being home school and being sheltered for her entire life, this is finally her chance to go to a school. At Bullworth Academy, a certain hot temper male catches her attention. Too bad he's her sworn enemy, because after all, she is a Preppie and he is a Greaser.

**Pairings:**Johnny/OC, Johnny/Lola, Lola/Gord, and those are the pairings so far:P

**Story Contains****: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(WAY Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Angst, Humor, Hurt&Comfort, Bullying(Heh. Bully:p) and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bully or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**The Prep And The Greaser**

_-Chapter 2: Welcome To Hel-Bullworth Academy-_

Don't you ever wonder what it's like to be shut away from society? Do you wonder what that feels like?

Those questions were always asked to Liliana, ever since she could remember. People always wondered what the youngest child of the Harrington family feels about that. Her own parents even wonder.

Loneliness...

That's what she felt. Sure, her parents had servants and tutors to keep her company, but it didn't soothe the need to go outside. Yes, she's been outside, but only on the manicured landscape of the mansion. She means out there, in the real world. Where people live and have fun. The only people she has contact with is her parents, her brother, his friends, the family's servants, her family members, her tutors, and their pet dog, Ralf.

Her parents always told her that the world out there is a dangerous place, and it's safe for her to stay inside their home. It's been like that ever since she could remember. There hasn't been a single day that she could remember her parents letting her out in real world.

Liliana has always wondered why they've done this. Derby said to her once that they're doing this to protect her, but that earned him a beating from their father for telling her that. She ask her brother again, and he told her it's for her safety. Derby wouldn't spill the beans, no matter how many times she would ask him. Same with her parents. 'It's for your safety', sounds very suspicious to her.

As the years went by, she stopped asking. She knew they were going to tell her no, matter what. Still, she would like to know why her parents have forced her to suffer. She doesn't like to be shut away from society. She wants to go out there, in the real world, and meet other people.

Three years ago, her mother even changed her mind and begged her father to let her go outside, but as stubborn as he is, he refused. He believed it wasn't 'safe' yet. He wouldn't change his mind. Not until now.

_'Liliana, you're going to Bullworth Academy with your brother. He'll show you around the Academy. I know how you are with people. You behave yourself and always stick with your brother and his group. Do you understand me?'_

When she heard those words from her father, her heart jumped with joy. He finally agreed to her mother's wishes! This is her chance!

Without even hesitating, she pack her bags and waited for their butler, Sebastian, to take them and put them in the car. Inside she was jumping with joy but on the outside she was calm and relax. Her parents didn't raise her to be a wild child, so she must keep calm like a lady should, even though she's happy as daisy.

She bid her parents farewell and entered the car. Throughout the whole ride to the Academy, she looked out the window at the surroundings around her. Her blue ocean eyes widened, amazed by how the world looks. She always knew it was beautiful, but never this much.

Liliana looked at the people who are walking to work. Her father said those people could not afford cars like they do, so they have to walk. Those people also could not afford the clothes they wear, except the cheap unfashionable ones they're wearing. That's what her father and definitely her brother told her all the time.

Poor people...

Why do they talk so down about them? She doesn't understand why her father and brother dislike them. They're just like them. They make it seem like they're better than they are. Her father calls them trash, while her brother calls them poor people.

Her mother on the other hand, told her once, but secretly, since her father would be furious if he ever heard her mother say it. She said they're the most kindest and realist people in the world. More real than they are. That was the first and last time she heard her mother say that. Liliana can understand why her mother wouldn't say it again, because she knew it'll anger her father...

_'Here we are mistress, Bullworth Academy.'_

Liliana got out of the car when Sebastian open the door for her. She smiled at the school before her. _This is what a school looks like in person_. It's better than she could imagine.

She looked at the two buildings across from each other, and she could tell they are the dorms. Since they both had signs in front of them that says _Boys' Dorm_and _Girls' Dorm_. She wanted to stay in the dorms, but sadly her father decided against it. She should be lucky that she even gets to go to a school.

_Still, this school is amazing_.

Sebastian grabbed her bag out of the trunk and gestured his hand towards a building which she knew was the Harrington House, since her father told her about it many times. He built it for Derby and his friends at the school. It's supposed to be a private dormitory, but Derby told her it has a few rooms. It's mostly used for their fine arts, and things of the sorts.

Liliana nodded, and followed Sebastian to the Harrington House. On the way there, she passed some students. At first she wanted to say hello, but she felt a little uneasy by their stares. Some are even glaring at her. Those are the ones who are wearing black leather jackets which is way different from the uniform she's wearing. She couldn't help but wonder why they're giving her those looks.

_'Here you go mistress. Master Derby is waiting for you inside.'_

She took the bag from Sebastian while he walked away, heading straight back to car.

Leaving her completely alone.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and entered inside. There inside she was met by the stares of her brother and his friends. She has met them before, when they came to their estate to meet her parents.

She started fiddling with her fingers, feeling nervous from their intense stares they're giving her. She has always felt uneasy when it comes to people, due to the fact she's an outcast and never really went in contact with the world for sixteen years of her life.

"Is that?"

"My god..."

"She looks... beautiful..."

Liliana blush a little, she knew they're only saying that to not anger her brother, but still it's flattering.

She look up to see Derby walking towards her with a very annoyed expression. "Yes, yes, we all know she looks way different then she was a child." He groaned as he stood in front of her.

She smiled at him, not seeing him after so long, makes her want to hug him, but she knew she shouldn't. She knows he'll be angry if she does since she'll 'humiliate' him in front of his friends. She knows how her brother is.

"Hello brother." She bowed, showing signs of respect just like how her father taught her.

She felt his hand press on her shoulder, he whisper in her ear to stand, and she did. "Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Liliana Harrington, my sweet little sister." Derby said as his friends smile at her.

"Hello."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Liliana."

Liliana begin to blush, and look away from their gazes. God, how she hates being shy. She wished she can go pass this and be more like her brother. Brave and outgoing.

"Chad, take her bag and take it to her room." Derby ordered, as Chad walks over and grabs the bag from her, heading straight to the stairs. That's right, she's staying here. Which is good, since she doesn't want to stay at her home any longer. "The rest of you gentlemen are free to go. I'm going to take my dear sister to the headmaster and get her acquainted with the school."

They all nodded. Derby led her outside, along with Bif of course, since he is Derby's bodyguard and friend. She's not shy around the tall red-head, since she met him a lot when Derby came home to visit. She thinks of him almost like a brother.

"It's nice to see you again Liliana." Bif said with a smile.

Derby rolled his eyes, lightly pushing Liliana down the steps, forcing her to follow him to the school. "Yes, it's great to see you again. Did you enjoy your trip here?" Derby asked.

Liliana could hear a sound of sarcasm in her brother's voice, but she pushed it aside and smiled at him. "It was amazing." She exclaimed. Feeling the excitement in her arise, she tried her best to remain calm, but couldn't. She wanted to tell him. "It's so beautiful! The beach, the people, even the buildings!"

"Liliana."

"I even saw this cute flower shop, Derby it had the most beautiful flowers I ever seen!"

"Liliana."

"I never thought the real world would look so beautiful and glorious at the same time-"

_"Liliana_! You're causing a scene. Lower your voice." Derby hissed at her in a low voice to the point where she barely heard him. She looked around and noticed some of the students were gawking at them weirdly. Bif shook his head.

Liliana nodded slowly and kept her mouth shut on the way to the headmaster's office. She didn't want to anger her brother any more than he already is. She forgot that Derby is just like her father, big about statuses and such.

"Here we are." Derby announced as they now stood in front of the Headmaster's office. He looked down at her, frowning slightly. "Remember, behave and act like a Harrington, or father will punish you."

"Yes, brother." She agreed, making Derby smile with approval as he brushed the loose, blonde strands of her hair away from her forehead.

"Good, see you around."

Bif and her brother left her alone. She looked after them while they walked away. They're leaving her. What is she supposed to do?

Liliana looked around her, feeling a little unease from the fact she's alone and there's a lot of students around.

"Miss Harrington." Liliana turned to look into the office, to see a middle-aged woman. She has short brown hair and light brown eyes. She's wearing a black woman's suit over a pale gray blouse, a matching conservative mini-skirt, and dark colored heels. She has pearl earrings in both ears.

Is she the headmaster?

The woman smiled, "I'm Miss Danvers. Dr. Crabblesnitch is waiting for you in his office." She said. She must be the secretary or something. Miss Danvers gesture her hand toward the door behind her. "Come now, don't be shy."

Liliana nodded, slowly walking towards the door. The woman opened the door, Liliana walked inside as the door closed behind her. A very stern looking man, looks about in his late fiftys, was sitting behind a desk in the middle of the room. He has brown hair that is well into the process of graying, a perpetual five o'clock shadow, and a cleft chin.

He must be the headmaster, Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Have a seat my dear." He ordered as she walked over and sat in one of the two seats that were placed in front of his desk. He opened the folder on his desk with a smile.

"Miss Liliana Harrington, you are indeed your father's daughter. Your record is clean." He exclaimed, sounding amazed. Of course this is true, since she's been locked away in her house she was born in, for almost her entire life. "Amazing, truly amazing, it is an honor to have another Harrington at this school. I assure you my dear, you are going to enjoy being at Bullworth Academy."

She nodded, "T-Thank you for letting me come here." She stuttered. God, she felt so nervous. This is pathetic; she wished she wasn't shy around people. It's so embarrassing!

Dr. Crabblesnitch smiled, "Yes, well since you are staying here on the campus in the Harrington Dorm, I'm sure your brother is getting you situated in your room. Now I arranged for one of the students here to show you around the school. He should be here any minute now." Dr. Crabblesnitch said as he handed her a paper that has her class schedule on it.

She looked at the paper and saw the classes she has. To her surprise she has Shop, which she never done before. She has never built anything in her life. It's kind of exciting though. She's trying something new.

There's a knock on the door to this office. "That must be him, come in." Dr. Crabblesnitch said.

The door opened, and in comes a boy about the same age as her. He wears the same Bullworth blue sweater vest with a pink shirt underneath and brown school slacks. His dark brown hair is worn in a buzz-cut, with brown eyes. He seems to be about the same size as her, maybe even smaller.

"Miss Harrington, this is Peter Kowalski, he'll be the one who shows you around the school."

"Y-Yes, please follow me." Liliana gets up and follows the boy out of Dr. Crabblesnitch's office and into the main hallway of the school.

She noticed he is indeed an inch taller than she is. However her mind is mostly focused on why he looks scared of her or something. His expression showed fear, which is obvious to her since he won't look at her, and stood a couple feet away from her, like she has some kind of disease.

Sure she's nervous, but now she's a little upset by this. Does he not like her or something?

Fiddling with her fingers, she asked him with a quiet but yet soft voice. "U-Umm Mr. Kowalski, w-why do you look scared of m-me?" She stuttered.

Petey looked at her, confused. Did she just call him Mr. Kowalski?

"I-I'm sorry if I'm scaring y-you. I-I am not m-mean person b-believe me." She feels like such an idiot, stuttering like a complete moron.

Petey shook his head. "No no no! It's not that! It's just I-..." Petey look away from her. "You're Derby's sister, I kind... of thought you'll be like him."

Liliana's eyes lowered. Not only is her brother mean to people at their house, but also at the school. He is truly is like their father.

D-Don't worry; I'm nothing like my brother, or any of his friends. U-Unlike him, I'm nice and not mean to p-people." She stuttered as she fiddles with her fingers nervously.

Petey stares at her closely, and believed she was right. He saw no sign of disgust or annoyance in her eyes. All he could see is kindness, and hint of nervousness. Judging by the way she's fiddling with her fingers and stuttering, he could tell she is incredibly shy. He admits he's shy, but not bad as her. He wondered, have she ever been around people? He has heard rumors about her, and shouldn't be surprised. The Harrington family is one of the wealthiest families in the country.

The rumor he heard was that the youngest Harrington child is kept in the family house and is restricted from ever going outside, but by outside, meaning the real world. Completely shut away from society. The family hired tutors for the child. Could the rumors be true?

They could be, but he shouldn't ask her. It's not his business, nor he feels desire to get into that kind of business.

Petey smiles, and rubs the back of his head. "That's good to know. I'm glad you're nothing like him." He said as he gesture his hand towards the empty hallway since the bell already rang two minutes ago. He's glad the headmaster is excusing him from or Mr. Hattrick will be very angry with him. "Please follow me."

They start walking down the empty hallways of the school. Petey showing Liliana where all the classes, and the cafeteria was. Soon, they went outside where he showed her rest of the school. Once he was done showing her around, they headed straight back to the school since classes were almost over.

Much to Petey's shock, Liliana was indeed nothing like her older brother Derby. He could see resemblance in them, but their personalities are completely different. She hasn't called him any mean names like Poor Boy, Trash, Slob, or even Femme-Boy. Still, it's kind of uneasy for him, since she keeps calling him Mr. Kowalski.

"Umm Liliana, can you please call me Pete or Petey? Mr. Kowalski is my father's name." Petey admits. It's not really his father's name but she makes him feel like his father though.

"O-Okay. Sorry, Petey." Liliana apologized as she mentally slaps herself in her face. _'Way to go Liliana! You're making the only person at this school who could possibly be your friend nervous!'_ She thought to herself. "T-Thank you for showing me around. I h-hope we see each other s-soon again."

Petey raised an eyebrow. She's making it seem like this is the last time she'll see him. "We are in the same grade and I'm sure we will see each other again soon. We are... friends..." Aren't they? They've been talking and getting to know each other, so they're friends right?

_'I say we are friends but I don't know about her.'_ Petey thought to himself.

Liliana blush a little when he said they're friends. She's also trying her best to remain calm and not jump in joy, where it could freak him out. It kind of felt good to have a friend.

"Y-Yea... So what's next?" She asked.

"Well, when the bell rings we go to Lunch. Then after lunch we go to our classes. I have Ms. Philips today. Who do you have?" Liliana looks at her schedule.

"English, Mr. Galloway... Is he mean?"

Petey laughs and shakes his head. "No, he's actually nice. He treats everyone the same, he doesn't have favorites like most teachers here do."

That's a relief. From having strict tutors throughout her life, she can't stand mean teachers.

Suddenly the bell rang, echoing throughout the quiet Academy. "That's lunch. Come on, let's go eat. I have a friend to introduce you to." Petey said as they ran back to the Academy and inside. There that's when Liliana see the darker side of Bullworth Academy.

Students were running around, playing pranks on each other. A male student was wearing a white shirt, chasing down a chubby boy who was wearing a green Astronomy Club sweater with school slacks. He's wearing glasses, and has a bad posture.

Petey's face fell; he forgot to tell her about this. He turned to Liliana, who was staring at the scene in front of her confused. She doesn't know what's going on. Fighting here, and taunting there. Is this how school supposed to be?

Petey laughed softly. "Umm yeah, that's how it is every day, hell. Don't worry, you'll get use to it. You just have to find a crowd to fit in." He said.

_'I still have to find mine__,__ even though you__'__ve already found yours.'_ Petey thought to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts, when he spotted his friend Jimmy Hopkins walking into the cafeteria. _'There you are!'_

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria." Petey said as he and Liliana walked over and tried to pass some of the fighting going on.

Liliana doesn't like this, what has her father sent her to? A living hell? Where are the prefects that are supposed to stop this? She felt even more uneasy by some of the students, giving her the eye. She kept her mind focused on Petey as he led her to the cafeteria.

She can't help but wonder how her brother handles all of this. She's already afraid, worried that she might get into a fight, just like one of these students. Most of all, how is Petey enduring all of this? He's nice and kind; people like him and her are easy targets. Does he get bullied?

She snapped out of her thoughts when suddenly she and Petey slipped on marbles that were recently dropped by one of the nerds in front of the stairs, in the cafeteria. Petey slipped back and landed on the ground. While Liliana slipped forward, her foot missed the first step of the stairs. Her eyes shot open as she saw a leather-jacket, then_BAM_!

She slammed right into a person, the impact causing the person to lose their balance and fall backwards. Both of them fall to the end of the stairs. Groaning in pain, Liliana's eyes widened by the sound, it's a male.

Liliana sat up and stared into a pair of brown eyes. It's a boy, who looks about the same age as her brother, Derby. He's wearing a leather jacket over his Bullworth sweater and school slacks. He has thick brown hair and a stud earring in one ear. She can't deny it, but he's sort of good-looking.

Staring into his eyes, hell, he was looking into her eyes too. He should have pushed her off, but he didn't. They were both staring into each other's eyes for couple of seconds, then that's when reality finally settled in.

"Miss Liliana!"

"That prep landed on the boss."

"That Grease-ball has Miss Harrington in his arms!"

"Why is that prep on him?"

Liliana felt a pair of hands on her shoulders as they pulled her off the boy and pulled her back behind two boys. It's Parker Ogilvie, and Chad Morris. Both of the boys glared at the boy, looking like they're ready to pounce on him.

Still feeling those pair of hands on her shoulders, she looked back to see Derby and Bif. Their eyes were focused on the boy on who she landed. She looked back at the boy who is being helped up by some of the guys, who were also wearing leather jackets and their hair slicked back with gel. They had the classic fifties look.

"Johnny, are you okay?" One of them asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." He brushed his leather jacket off and looked up the glare at Bif and Derby.

Liliana jumped a little from his intense glare, full of hate and annoyance. She looked at her brother to see him having the same glare as that boy, well Johnny. She looked back and forth. Noticing her brother and his friends are having a 'glare off' with that boy, Johnny and his friends.

'_What's going on?'_ She thought to herself.

Petey shook his head, watching the scene, below the stairway. Judging by Liliana's face, he knew that she doesn't know about the cliques at this school. If that's so, then she doesn't know that she's already in one too. Which also means she has some enemies she never knew she had.

He couldn't help but pity her since she's such a nice person. What was Mr. Harrington thinking of sending her here in Bullworth, the toughest school in the U.S.A? Where it is living hell every single day. Having to watch your ass at every corner.

_'Welcome to Bullworth Liliana.'_ Petey sadly thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope I didn't do too bad on this chapter xD I know I usually do 1st P.O.V, but I wanted this story to be 3rd P.O.V. I admit it's kind of going well. I pick Sebastian for their butler name, because it fits him and I like the name Sebastian. Also black butler rocks xD Wait Kuroshitsuji rocks:P

**Next Chapter Title: **Friends And Enemies

_~This chapter was edited by the Beta, KaylaKissesKangaroos on February 11, 2013~_


	3. Friends And Enemies

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts you guys:) I've also created another character and you get to see her in this chapter. I drew the cover for this story. It's Johnny Vincent and Liliana, sorry if it's crappy, I ain't a good drawer xD Anyways enjoy this update you've been patiently waiting for:)

**Summary:**Derby's sister, Liliana, goes to Bullworth Academy. After so many years of being home school and being sheltered for her entire life, this is finally her chance to go to a school. At Bullworth Academy, a certain hot temper male catches her attention. Too bad he's her sworn enemy, because after all, she is a Preppie and he is a Greaser.

**Pairings: **Johnny/OC, Johnny/Lola, Lola/Gord, Derby/OC(Bits), Petey/OC and those are the pairings so far:P

**Story Contains****: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(WAY Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Angst, Humor, Hurt&Comfort, Bullying(Heh. Bully:p) and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bully or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**The Prep And The Greaser**

_-Chapter 3: __Friends And Enemies-_

Liliana didn't know what to do. She knew a fight was bound to happen, since her brother and his friends are having a glare-down with Johnny, and his friends. Their eyes were filled with disgust and annoyance for one and another. She can feel the thick tension in the air.

Her eyes roamed around the room to see if there's any teacher or prefect here to stop a soon-to-be fight. But sadly there wasn't, but only two groups of people in the cafeteria watching them. Waiting for someone to make the first move.

One of the groups is sitting down in the tables. The students in that group were wearing green Astronomy Club sweaters with school slacks. They are all wearing glasses, leaning down, (obviously having bad postures) and half of them are either overweight or underweight. They have must be the 'smarties' in the school, the Nerds.

The other group must be the Jocks, judging by their athletic appearances and massive sizes. They didn't exactly scream friendly.

She also noticed her brother, his friends, and even her are the only students in the school that are wearing the Aquaberry latest uniform. The _only_ ones wearing the Aquaberry uniform.

That boy Johnny and is group are wearing leather jackets and have the classic fifties look. It seems to her that this school has groups, and that is not a good thing. They could be rivals. If they are, then it'll be the Jocks and the Nerds. She don't know what her brother's group is called, but she guessing their rivals is Johnny's group.

Liliana snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her brother's hand on her shoulder loosen. He stared at her with a small hint of concern.

"Are you alright Liliana? That brute didn't hurt you?" Her brother asked.

Liliana shooked her head, and gave her brother a reassuring smile. "No, I'm okay."

A boy with brown hair worn in a pompadour with a few strands loose on the forehead, wearing a brown leather jacket and jeans scoffed and pointed at Liliana. "You're lucky prep that you didn't hurt Johnny." Peanut growled.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up poor boy, you're the one who should be lucky that your gorilla leader didn't harm Miss Liliana."

Peanut frowned and started walking towards the darker prep. "Say it to my face you damn-" Johnny grab Peanut's shoulder, stopping him from trying to fight Chad. Peanut looked at his leader confused. "Johnny?"

"Don't let the damn trust fund brat get to you. He and his inbred friends ain't worth for our fists right now." Johnny said. Liliana is kind of surprised that he stopped his friend from attacking Chad, even though he clearly insulted him. Maybe he didn't see this as a good time to fight them.

Bif chuckled. "You better keep a leash on that puppy, Greaseball." Bif pops his knuckles. "Chad is right, you're lucky you didn't harm Liliana or I would have beaten you again."

Johnny rolled his eyes, turned to look at Liliana, which caused her to jump from his intense stare he gave her. "That inbred is lucky she didn't harm me. Besides, I don't give a damn if she was harmed or not." He stated harshly.

Liliana couldn't help but feel a little saddened by this. Even though she doesn't know him, it still hurt her. To hear someone say that, it hurts. She never thought anyone could be so harsh to someone they barely met. Is he being mean because she's her brother's sister, or what?

Bif let Liliana's shoulder go, and stepped between Parker and Chad. He glared down at the leader. "I bet you did that on purpose did you? Made Liliana fall on you."

"What if I did? You ain't goin' to do nothin' about it unless you're goin' to fight me, Ginger?" Johnny walked forward, and so did Bif where they're only three feet apart from each other.

"You're right, I am and will win since I _am_ the champion." Bif smirked as he spoke.

Liliana looked back and forth between Bif to Johnny. She could feel the tension rising even more dramatically then before. Oh no. They're going to brawl. She looked at Derby's friends and Johnny's friends. Chad and Parker look like they were ready to jump in and help Bif. Peanut and Norton Williams look like they were going to jump in too.

_Are they seriously going to fight?_

She looked at her brother, he's watching his best friend and Johnny with amusement, probably enjoying this little scene. Seeing his sick amused, pleasured face made her stomach feel this uneasy knot. Liliana never understood why Derby and her father loved to watch violence. It's horrible.

_Petey!_

Liliana looked back to see her new friend gone. Where did he go? Did he leave, because he knew there was going to be fight, so he won't be a part of it? She will to, but-

_BAM! _Sound of sickeningly pop echoed in the cafeteria room. She turned around to see a few of the Preps fighting some of the Greasers. She watched each and every one of them throwing fists at each other. The way their fist connected to their opponent's body, making that unpleasant sound disturbed her.

Liliana didn't know what to do. She wants to stop the fight, she really does, but what can she do? She's not athletic nor strong enough to pull them apart. Derby wouldn't stop the fight, he's too busy enjoying it.

She could try to find a prefect or a teacher, but the fight will be over once she gets back and she'll be too late.

Liliana snapped out of her thoughts once she saw blood fly out of Johnny's face. His nose is bleeding heavily from the blow Bif gave him. She noticed there's few bruises on Johnny, but none on Bif. He is a boxing champion. He's a difficult opponent to take down.

But, Johnny looks like he isn't ready to give up. He looks fired up to take on the red-head, which is very stupid to Liliana. He must be out of his mind to go up against Bif, the boxing champion. He is twice his size!

She watched as they continue to fight. More bruises, more blood flying. She didn't like it. Not one bit. She wants this to end. She doesn't want that boy to get hurt. She don't want any of them to get hurt.

Without thinking, Liliana jerks her shoulder away from Derby's grasp and runs forward towards Bif and Johnny, the center of the fighting.

"Stop!" She yelled as she jump right in front of Johnny, which made Bif from blowing another fist at his face. She raise her arms up to defend the boy behind her. "Stop fighting!"

Bif is confused, why is Liliana defending Johnny, a Greaser of all people? He frowned at this. "Liliana, step aside. This trash has harmed you and it's my duty to protect both you and-"

"He d-didn't harm me! I trip on some marbles and a-accidentally landed on him!" Liliana stuttered, quickly defended the Greaser leader. Even though she's nervous as all hell, she felt that she should do this. It didn't feel right if she hadn't defended him.

Chad and Parker appeared by Bif's side. "I bet that pauper left these marbles you speak of so it'll look like you 'accidentally' tripped on him." Chad said as Bif and Parker agreed with him. There is no way she accidentally landed on that Greaseball. They just want you to think that.

Liliana frowned. No. She knows it was an accident. They don't know, because they weren't there. If Petey was here, she knew for sure the small boy would have defended her. He would have proved them wrong, and show she was right.

"No, it w-wasn't from him. It was from s-someone else. So don't f-fight him, if you do, y-you'll have to go through me." Liliana stuttered as the three Preps in front of her stare at her in shock. Every one in the cafeteria was in shock at what she just said. Did she just said what they think she just said?

She's defending Johnny Vincent.

Derby pushed between Bif and Chad, walking towards Liliana. Standing right in front of his little sister with a very un-pleased expression. Liliana tensed from the cold stare he's giving her. She knew that he's very unhappy.

"Derby I-"

_SLAP!_

Sound of Derby's hand hitting across Liliana's face echoed across the quiet cafeteria. Her face turned to the side from the impact. She held back the tears that beginning to form in her eyes from now her swollen red cheek. She mustn't cry. A Harrington never cries.

Derby glares down at his little sister and turn around. "We're leaving. Let's go, Liliana." He walks away, leaving the Preps shock that their leader has actually slapped his own sister in front of the Greasers.

Liliana held her cheek and merely nodded. "Yes, Derby." She said as she followed him shortly. Still holding back the tears from the immense pain she is feeling in her right cheek. She can not cry. If she cries, she is weak, she'll be disgrace to her family.

She is not surprised that her brother is mad. She isn't even surprised that he even slapped her. They are Harrington. Harringtons are known for their social status. For she has embarrassed her brother in front of low-class people. To them it's not big deal, but to Derby, it is. After all, they must keep their social status standing perfect and clean.

She deserved to be slap for her ignorance.

* * *

The Greasers watched the Preppies leave, even the newest Prep in their group. Right after that, they headed straight towards the Auto-Shop were no one could disturb them, where they can finally talk among themselves about what had happened, since the Nerds and the Jocks started to fight as well in the cafeteria.

A boy who was wearing a black leather jacket, with hair is slicked back and a few strands of hair are hanging on the right of his forehead stood infront of everyone. He had a cigarette stuck behind his left ear. He and Peanut were murmuring to one other about _that Prep_.

"I cannot believe it." Ricky said as he pulled a bike part off his bike and started fixing it while talking to Peanut. "Did that really happen?"

Peanut nodded. "It happened, alright. That Prep defended Johnny." None of them could believe it. A Preppie defended their leader, a Greaser. _A GREASER._ A rich kid defended a poor kid. Has this world gone mad already?

Ricky believes the Prep did it out of kindness. Peanut thinks she only did it to anger the Preps, while Johnny thinks it's nothing. He didn't care.

"Are you just a little bit shocked Johnny? A Prep, a damn Prep kid, a girl in fact, defended you!" Peanut exclaimed.

Johnny leaned against his chair and spun around. "So what."

"So?! So what? Seriously man, you're not in shock like the rest of us that an inbred defended you?" Peanut asked their leader. He isn't surprised like the rest of them, nor does he show any care.

"What do you want me to say? Should I thank the inbred for savin' my skin? Should I give her a medal for her courage?" Johnny says as he frowns. "Even though she did risk her skin to defend me, do you think it'll change anythin'? Do you think she'll join our side?"

Ricky and Peanut looked at each other, shaking their heads. "No..." They muttered.

Johnny nodded and leaned back against the chair again. "That inbred ain't no different from the rest of those trust fund brats."

The two Greasers felt what their leader said was right. She is indeed a Prep, and she is no different from the rest of the rich kids at this school. Peanut and Ricky went back fixing their bikes in the Auto-Shop, while Johnny started to dose off, thinking about that Prep girl.

She defended him.

A Prep defended him of all people. A greaser to put it at fact. It shocks and confuses the young Greaser leader. Why did a Prep defended him?

_'No, it w-wasn't from him. It was from s-someone else. So don't f-fight him, if you do, y-you'll have to go through me.'_

She didn't accuse him for what happen to her. She told the truth. The Prep didn't tell her gang that he had his hands on her and such. No. She actually told what really what happened. That is what shocks him.

Now what confuses him is that she even stood up against her own people for him. She was even willing to fight them for him. A guy she barely knows. He doesn't even know her. He can tell that she is new by the way she was looking at both of their cliques, confused. She must have not heard about the cliques at the school yet.

She also must be close to their leader. She didn't even say anything but listen to Derby after he slapped her. He sees resemblances in them. It could be that they're related, possibility siblings.

'_What do I care? The damn trust fund fairy has probably forgotten what happened. She's kissin' up to Derby, beggin' for his forgiveness.'_ Johnny thought to himself.

Yet, the Greaser leader cannot stop thinking about what happened. That was the first time a Prep ever stood up for a Greaser. Maybe he was wrong about them. Just maybe, but that small part of him actually believed that, while the other part called it bullshit. Because after all, Preps are all the same.

He won't deny it, her ocean blue eyes are indeed pretty.

* * *

Liliana never felt this awkward since, well, ever. She and Derby are back at the Harrington House, eating in the dining room, just the two of them... well Bif of course, but the rest of the Preps went to go have lunch else where, especially after what happened.

Derby clanked his fork against the plate as he ate his salad. Bif was eating a lobster while Lilianna was eating salad, like her brother. All of them eating in complete silence. All you could mostly hear is Derby hitting his fork against his plate, hard.

Liliana knew she must apologize to her brother. She did indeed embarrass him in front of a lot of people in the cafeteria. Darby cares about his image, and she just damaged it a little.

She looked up toward her brother who is sitting across from her on the other side of the dining table.

"Brother I-"

_Clank!_

The sound of his fork interrupted what she was going to say to her brother. Derby ate another piece of his salad and spoke in a very somewhat angry tone. "You humiliated me."

_Clank!_

"In front of many people."

_Clank!_

"You stood up for a poor boy, a Greaser of all people."

"Greaser?" She said confused. This made Bif and Derby stop eating. They stared at her confused. She sounds like she didn't know what a Greaser is, by the way she said it.

A smirk appeared on Derby's face. He knows why now. "I see father hasn't told you about the cliques at this school. Bif, explain to her about them." Derby said as he begin eating again. Bif picked up his napkin and wiped the food off his mouth.

"There are five cliques at this school: the Jocks, the Greasers, the Preppies, the Nerds, and the Bullies." Bif explained.

He tells her about the Bullies first. They're obviously Bullies. Bif told her not to worry about it since it'll be a death sentence for them to do anything to her. Their leader is Russell Northrop.

"Next is the Nerds, how you can identify them is by their green Astronomy club vest and their ugly appearance. They're weak in combat but very sneaky brats they are." Bif said as he takes a drink from his water. "You don't have to worry about them. Their leader is Earnest Jones, but watch out, he's a pervert."

So she was right that those were the Nerds at the cafeteria. That's kind of mean for him to say they're ugly, even though it's kind of true, but still. Their leader is a pervert? She had to see it to believe it. Bif could be exaggerating for all she knows. Wait so the other group is-

"The other group I saw at the cafeteria was the Jocks right? T-Their appearance showed that they're very athletic and they wore leather-men jackets or sports' jerseys." Liliana announced.

Bif nodded. "You are correct, those were the Jocks. You don't have to worry about them, their brains are underdeveloped. They are very stupid but strong. They'll be stupid enough to attack a Harrington, the family who almost owns this Academy." Bif said. "Their leader is Ted Thompson, he's the quarterback and the captain of the football team."

Liliana frowned slightly, he doesn't have to make fun of them while explaining them to her. "Wait, so what are we? I noticed w-we're the only students in the school that are wearing the Aquaberry uniform."

Derby chuckled and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Yes, well it's because we're the only wealthy students in Bullworth Academy, while everyone else is poor. We're known as the Preppies, or Preps for short to the poor people. I am the leader of the group." Derby said pridefully as he sets his fork down. He puts his hands together and leaned back in his chair. "The students you see with the fifties look, they are known as the Greasers. Their leader is Johnny Vincent, the boy you protected earlier."

So, that boy was leader of the Greasers. She kind of figured much by the way he was standing in the middle of his crew and calming them down from attacking the Preps.

Liliana's eyes lowered. "They're your enemies right?"

"Our enemies, Liliana, _ours_. " Derby corrected. He takes a drink from his glass. "The Greasers hate us with a burning passion. They despise how we have a better life than they have, how we have more money than them. Do not think for one moment that they're nice people. They don't care about us, they only want to hurt us. You seen it earlier."

_'That inbred is lucky she didn't harm me. Besides I don't give a damn if she was harmed or not.'_

Her brother was indeed right. Johnny even said to her that she was lucky he wasn't hurt. If he was, would he hurt her? Would he hit a girl? The very thought both saddened and disturbed her.

"They're like wild animals that need to be trained. You must stay away from them at all times Liliana." Bif ordered with a concern look. "They don't hesitate to hurt any one of us."

"Yes, you will stay away from them. Do you understand me Liliana?" Liliana nodded, making Derby smile with approval. "Good, now that's over, back to what I was saying. I understand why you stood up for Johnny, you didn't know who he was and you thought he needed your help. Still, you humiliated me in front of many poor people for that you were slapped by me. It's only fair that you were humiliated as well."

You wouldn't guess what she's going to say next.

"It's okay, brother. I'm not mad or anything, I deserved to be slapped by you for humiliating you in front of many people. I forgot my manners and acted out." Liliana said as she bowed her head. "I am sorry brother, I will never do that again."

People will probably think she's out of her mind for saying something like that, but they just don't understand one thing. She is a Harrington, one of the wealthiest families in the country. They are known for their social standing and such.

She must act like a lady. What she did in the cafeteria was not lady like. If her father was here he would have done the same thing Derby has done to her. Probably much worse. Also, this isn't the first time Derby ever has hit her before for something like this.

Derby's smile widened even more. His little sister was learning. "Good, I will not tolerate such rudeness and misbehavior."

They finished eating their meals as soon the next class bell rang. Derby is staying in the Harrington House to do some 'planning' which Liliana does not want to know about.

Bif escorted her to the school since not only he is Derby's bodyguard, but hers as well. Soon they have to find a bodyguard for her. Definitely not Tad, since the small Prep is obviously not strong enough to protect her.

Derby walked over to his sibling who is eagerly waiting to get to class. He don't blame her since this is the first time she's going to class with students. "Liliana, remember what I said. Stay away from the Greasers or-"

"I know Derby, you don't have to worry. I won't disobey you, brother." Liliana said softly with a smile. Besides, it's not like she'll be friends with the Greasers, since they obviously don't like her. If only they weren't big meanie heads, then maybe they could have been friends.

Derby smiled with approval. "Good." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "See you later."

With that, Bif and Liliana walked off back to the school. This time it wasn't empty, like when she was with Petey. It must still be lunch for them. She kind of feels bad for them since they can't afford to buy food like they can. Derby told her to never eat the cafeteria food since Eden, the cook, poisons the food.

"Liliana."

She snaps out of her thoughts, and looks at Bif. "Yes?"

"Did you really mean what you said earlier? In cafeteria to me." He asked her.

_'So don't f-fight him, if you do, y-you'll have to go through me.'_

Liliana almost forgot about that. It's hard to believe she said that to Bif. He is like an older brother to her. God, she should be ashamed of herself. Standing up for someone she doesn't know, up against one of the people who are dear to her.

Liliana smiles slightly. "No, well maybe at the time before I knew about the whole cliques thing. Besides." She lightly pushes Bif's shoulders and laughs softly. "I would have taken you out in three seconds flat."

Bif laughed, lightly push the smaller girl away from him. "Please Liliana, you honestly think you can take me out in three seconds? A boxing champion?"

"Yup."

"Alright then, after school go to the Glass Jaw Boxing club and we'll-"

"I was joking Bif! Geez it'll be suicidal to go up against you." Liliana said as they both laugh.

They both finally made it at Mr. Galloway's class. The bell could ring any minute, but Liliana would rather come early than late. She would like to have a good reputation around this hellhole.

"I'll see you after class." Bif said. Before he could leave Liliana gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and entered the empty class, leaving the red-headed blushing like a tomato and walking away while shaking his head. He hates it when she does that to him.

Liliana giggled quietly, she loves doing that to Bif. She knows he hates it, but she loves teasing the tall red-head. She sat down in one of the seats as the bell rang. Class is finally starting. She is so excited!

She watched some of the students enter the classroom. She's trying her best not to smile and jump with joy. She must remember to keep calm and act like a Harrington. However, soon her mood changed once few of the students were staring at her and whispering among themselves.

"Is that the new girl? She must be a Prep judging by her clothes."

"I've heard from Christy that she was slapped by Derby for standing up for Johnny."

"Could it be not only Johnny's girl is messing around, but also Derby's girl as well with Johnny?"

Liliana tried to hold back her laugh. Did they actually think Derby is her boyfriend or something? She knows she should be disgusted but it's too funny.

She couldn't contain her laugh any longer, she let out some snickers. The girls who were talking about her stared at her, wondering why she's laughing. If only they knew. The second bell rang and in comes a man about in his mid thirties.

He is a tall, thin man. His nose is red, and his face is somewhat gaunt. He has reddish-brown hair and a faint beard shadow. His outfit is a relatively fashionable gray suit with a red vest. Liliana could smell a strong scent of alcohol coming from him even though she's sitting in the middle of the class.

Petey never mentioned that Mr. Galloway is a drinker, a heavy drinker to put at it.

"Alright class, today lesson is easy. You can help each other out if you like." Mr. Galloway said as he hands each a student a paper. He walks over to Liliana and hands her paper, he didn't ask for her name or anything. He probably knew, but he could at least say hi.

Liliana looked around, noticing all the students were sitting next to a partner or a group. She has no one next to her, and it kind of saddens her. She wants someone sit next to her.

Liliana shook her head and begin working on her paper. She shouldn't worry, she'll make friends here. She must remember what her brother told her. Stay away from the Greasers. She's going to stay from the Jocks since they kind of scare her but if she get to know them, they might not be so scary.

She can't hang out with the Nerds since it'll make her brother look bad. She is definitely not hanging out with the Bullies. They're too mean for her. All she can hang out is the Preppies, her group, maning she basically can't hang out with anyone! Well, except for Petey, but he could be part of a clique as well.

_'Ahhh! This is getting me mad!'_ Liliana thought to herself. _'Why won't brother simply say oh you just can't hang out with anyone but us.'_

Liliana snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and a girl is pushed in the classroom by a Prefect. The girl looks about the same age as her. She has short spiky black hair that is similar to a boys. Her bangs are parted to the left side. She has brown eyes. She also has two helix piercings and one stud in her left ear. While the right ear there is only one stud.

Liliana can tell it's a girl by her feminine face. The girl is wearing a black leather jacket over a Bullworth t-shirt. It's button up at the third button you can see a black tank-top underneath. She's wearing light tan school slacks. Her shoes are white tennis shoes.

The girl's face look very pissed, Liliana could sense a troubled aura around the girl. She must get int into trouble a lot. Liliana gulped as she just realized that the girl looks like a Greaser.

This is not good. She can do this. All she has to do is ignore her. Yeah, it's simple!

The prefect glared at the girl and pointed his finger at her. "I'm getting real tired of your crap, Ray. Detention after school again." He said as he leaves the classroom.

The girl merely rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Mr. Galloway. "Hello Rayne, umm, here's your assignment. Please take a seat next to Liliana." He said as he points over to Liliana. Liliana's heart dropped, she forgot all the seats are filled and that there's only one seat left, and it is next to her.

Liliana's heart starts to beat fast as the girl walked over to her and sat down next to her. Liliana kept writing, trying her best to not look at the Greaser girl next to her. This more awkward than earlier with her brother.

"Check it out Rayne has finally came to school."

"She is just like her brother, nothing but trouble."

"Ray is kind of cool. She isn't as crazy as Johnny and the rest of the Greasers."

So she was right. This Rayne girl is a Greaser. Not good. Not good at all.

"Hey." Liliana nearly jumped out of her seat when the Rayne girl spoke. Her voice was a little deeper than some females, but what scared Liliana is the tone of her voice. "Hey Prep, how do you do this?"

She's asking her how to do this.

Liliana trembling slightly while she is writing still on her paper. What should she do? Should she answer her? If she doesn't, she might fight her. If she does, she is talking to a Greaser. Her brother will be very un-pleased.

Not looking at Rayne, Liliana spoke while leaning down so the girl can't see her face. "It's a v-vocab quiz, just w-write what you know and w-what the words mean."

Rayne stared at the Prep confused. Her brown eyes noticed the Prep is trembling no doubt, because of her. Also, what is up with her stuttering? Is she extremely shy or what?

Rayne's eyes widen slightly when she just realize this is the girl they told her about. "Wait, you're that new Prep who landed on my brother durin' lunch and stuck up for him."

Liliana felt like she just died. She is sitting next to the leader of the Greasers's sister! Derby never mentioned Johnny had a sister! Oh no. Could this be it? Is this Greaser going to fight her now?

Feeling fear rise in her, Liliana spoke quietly so no one around them could hear them. "P-Please I d-didn't mean to land on your brother. I-I really am sorry."

Rayne raised an eyebrow. "Ehhh? You honestly think I'm goin' to kick your ass because of that? Damn, you're definitely new Prep girl." Rayne said as she laughed. Liliana looked up at her, confused. She's not going to fight her? "I bet yer brother told you that Greasers will attack you whenever they see you or somethin', hahaha."

"You k-know about me?"

"Duh Prep girl, every one is talkin' about how Derby's little sister stood up for Johnny, against the Preppies. I must admit I was indeed right that not all you Preppies are bad." Rayne said as she wrote her name on the paper. She starts scribbling on her paper. "Listen, whatever yer brother said ain't true. We, the Greasers, don't attack the Preps right away not unless they give us a reason too."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, so quit acting scare of me. I ain't nothin like my brother and the rest of the clique. I only judge people on the inside not from the outside." Rayne continued.

Liliana could not believe it. She was right. Not all the Greasers were bad. Her brother and Bif were exaggerating, probably because they hate the Greaser's guts. She can't help but feel happy. Maybe her brother was wrong about most of the cliques. Still, she must remember that Derby will be mad at her if she disobey his orders. Most of all, talking to a Greaser.

Her eyes lower and she turn away from Rayne. "I-I'm sorry, but I can't t-talk to you. Tell Johnny I-I'm sorry." Liliana said.

Rayne's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. Without even hesitating she flicked the back of Liliana's head who turned to look at her like, why she do that for? "You shouldn't listen to Derby. He don't know nothin' about us. You should make your own decisions, not let him do it for you. Otherwise, you'll be just like the rest of the Preps." Rayne stated as she leans back in her chair. "I have a good feelin' about you Prep girl. I can see you're nothin' like your brother or any of the Preps. This is the first time I actually consider one of you people as a friend."

Besides, she heard from Jimmy that Petey said this Prep girl is nothing like them. Which is good, because she is tired of snobby people.

Liliana held back of her head, staring at the Greaser girl in shock. Did she just offer to be her friend?

Rayne smiled. "So, what do you say?"

"Well I-"

"I'm goin' to flick you again if you keep sayin' you can't." Rayne said harshly with a frown. This Prep girl is going to piss her off where she's going to change her mind.

Liliana gulped, she really wants to, truly she does. But her brother-

_'How cares about Derby. Just disobey him just once this time.'_

Listening to the voice in her head, Liliana nodded with a smile. "Sure... Umm f-friend..." Liliana stuttered as Rayne raise an eyebrow. Petey was indeed right that she is not good at making friends, nor is she the social type which is very unlike a Harrington.

Still, it's all good for Rayne. Believe it or not the Greaser girl wants to be her friend. Something inside her is telling her to give this Prep a chance. After all, she did stick up for her older brother, which Peanut wouldn't shut up about in the Auto-Shop. Maybe there is more to this girl then meets the eye?

Rayne nodded. "Good." She points to herself and smirks. "Name's Rayne Vincent. It's spell R-A-Y-N-E, what about you Prep girl? Unless you prefer me to keep calling you that or should I call you Goldy-locks?"

Liliana frowned slightly at that name. No, she would not be prefer to be called by that. "My n-name is Liliana, Liliana H-Harrington. I-It's pleasure to m-meet you" She said as Rayne puts her hand on her shoulder and laughed softly.

"You and your stutterin', you remind me of that girl named Hinata from that new anime called Naruto." Rayne laughed.

Liliana stared at Rayne confused. "Naruto? What's that?"

"Huh? Are you kiddin' me? Naruto is about this boy named Naruto who is a ninja, he does these awesome ninjuses and fights bad guys."

"Is it kind of like a cartoon or something?"

"Anime ain't nothin' like a cartoon. Geez, I have to tell Johnny that all the time. Anime and Cartoons are totally different, and here's the reason why, Liliana."

The entire class period they kept talk to each other but different things. Liliana was no longer scared, but happy. Even though she had some enemies here at this school, she made a few friends. Maybe her new friend Rayne was right. Maybe Derby was wrong about the Greasers, after all. Maybe there are some good out there and some bad.

Like Rayne said, never judge a book by its cover.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew! done! Tell me if any of the character are OOC, I'm trying really hard to keep them in character. Especially Derby, but I think he'll be a little, just a tiny bit, soft if he had a younger sibling. I don't know.

Yeah, I wanted Johnny to have a sibling too. I just adore Rayne, don't worry you'll see more of her later on X3 Please review and I'll see all you next time:)

**Next Chapter Title:** The Greasers Aren't So Bad


	4. The Greasers Aren't So Bad

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, enjoy^^

**Summary: **Derby's sister, Liliana, goes to Bullworth Academy. After so many years of being home school and being sheltered for her entire life, this is finally her chance to go to a school. At Bullworth Academy, a certain hot temper male catches her attention. Too bad he's her sworn enemy, because after all, she is a Preppie and he is a Greaser.

**Pairings: **Johnny/OC, Johnny/Lola, Lola/Gord, Derby/OC(Bits), Petey/OC and those are the pairings so far:P

**Story Contains****: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(WAY Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Angst, Humor, Hurt&Comfort, Bullying(Heh. Bully:p) and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bully or it's characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**The Prep And The Greaser**

_-Chapter 4: __The Greasers Aren't So Bad-_

Liliana never thought school will go by fast. It felt like she's only been in class for 30 minutes even though it's been almost four hours. Maybe it's because she and her new friend, Rayne, been talking and helping each other out in Mr. Galloway's class. Making the time go by fast. She's sure is glad there's only two classes each day. She don't know if she could handle going from class to class, seven times a day.

Since class is now over which means school is now over. Liliana could spend more time with her new friend. Maybe even spend time with Petey, her other new friend.

She never thought a Greaser would wanted to be her friend. Her brother made it seem like all the Greasers are wild animals. Boy, Rayne prove Derby wrong.

Rayne told the young Harrington to not listen to her snobby brother. For he is known to be a liar and manipulator which Liliana can't disagree on. Still, she loves her brother, no matter what. Despite what kind of person he is.

The female Greaser told her many things about this school, even about her clique. Which they're heading straight to right now. The Auto-Shop, one of the Greasers' hangouts.

Rayne look back to see Liliana hiding behind the gate that leads to the Auto-Shop. She can see the nervousness in the young Harrington's eyes. Probably because she's nervous about going inside the Auto-Shop to see most of the Greasers. Even though almost all of them might hate her guts like her brother and his crew.

However Rayne did not care. She wants the Prep girl to come hang out with her so they can get to know each other more. After all, they're friends.

"Quit hiding Liliana! They're not goin' to hurt ya! If they do then they're sure as hell is stupid to hit a girl and they have to face my fists." said Rayne.

Liliana move away from the gate just by a couple of feets. She did not understand Rayne. Why is she making her come to the Auto-Shop? Rayne knows the Greasers hate Liliana, because she's a Prep and Derby's sister. Does she not care? Probably for all she knows.

Still, she shouldn't go with Rayne to the Auto-Shop. She's suppose to go see Bif and head back to the Harrington House, where her brother and the rest of the Preppies are. If Derby finds out she's been hanging out with the Greasers at the Auto-Shop, he'll have her head.

_'I shouldn't worry about it. I've decided to be Rayne's friend, and brother has to deal with it.'_

Liliana listen to Derby most of the time, but this time she's not going to. This time, she's going to do her own thing and be friends with her brother's enemies. Even though she is scare as all hell to face his fury, but it's worth it.

Liliana walks over to Rayne, holding her hands together as she is fiddles with her fingers nervously. "O-Okay, I'm s-still kind of nervous R-Rayne." stuttered Liliana.

Rayne rolled her eyes. She grab Liliana's hand and pull her hand as they both walk to the front door of the Auto-Shop. "Don't be Liliana, they won't hurt you. Besides if they do I'll kick their asses." Rayne open the door and pull the Prep girl inside along with her.

Liliana grip Rayne's hand tightly as they now stood inside the Auto-Shop. Liliana's blue eyes widen at the sight of the room. Some parts lying on the ground. Dust everywhere. The smell of oil and metal linger in the air. Bikes and few cars are here and there. This is her first time ever being inside an Auto-Shop. She never thought it'll be so... dirty.

"It's d-dirty in here." Rayne laugh softly at what Liliana said.

"Of course it will be. What? Did you think it'll be clean and spotless for a place to build cars and bikes?" Rayne ask.

"N-No..." said Liliana. She just thought it wouldn't be THIS dirty. They could at least sweep the floor once in a while, and wipe the windows as well.

"Hey R.V!"

Liliana hid behind Rayne as male, who is obviously a Greaser by his appearance, walking towards them. The male- well boy, looks about a year older than she is. He is wearing a black leather jacket. His hair is slicked back and a few strands of hair are hanging on the right of his forehead. He has a cigarette stuck behind his left ear to Liliana's disgust. She never like cigarettes nor their smell.

R.V? Is that another nickname for Rayne? Liliana likes Ray better. R.V sounds horrible and embarrassing, but Rayne don't seem to mind it.

Rayne smile, "Ricky! What are you doin' here man? I thought you were suppose to be New Coventry with Vance and them?" She ask.

Ricky laugh softly. "Peanut ask me to help him out with his bike, you know how he is." Rayne rolled her eyes.

"Figures, Larry ain't good at doing shit. Anyway who is all here?"

Ricky rub the bottom of his chin. "Well I guess it's just Peanut, me, and Johnny are the only ones here. Neil went to go get somethin' in town. He won't be back till later. And everyone else is in New Coventry." He said.

So that means it's just those three and Rayne and Liliana. That's good, Liliana don't need to deal with the whole Greaser clique. However there is one small problem.

Johnny Vincent, the boy she landed on earlier, the Preppies' sworn enemy is here. Which means she's going to see him. Maybe this is her chance to go apologies to him proper about earlier. But what if he's mad? For all she knows, what if he is planning to get her back.

Liliana snap out of her thoughts when Ricky spoke. "Who's that behind you R.V?" Ricky points behind Rayne at Liliana. He notice her just after a minute. Liliana grip Rayne's hand nervously, waiting for what Rayne is going to say.

"This is my new friend Liliana." Rayne said as she moves aside, revealing Liliana to Ricky. Ricky's eyes widen, noticing right away that she's a Prep due to her uniform and the details hearing from his pals. "Quit lookin' like you seen a ghost. I know she's a Preppie and I don't care."

"R.V are you nuts? That Prep is Derby's-"

"Sister." Rayne finish. "Yes I know Liliana is Derby's sister. Look she ain't nothin' like Derby. Hell she is the exact opposite of him. Right Liliana?" The female Greaser look at her very nervous friend.

Liliana nod slowly, looking down at her feet to avoid looking them. "Y-Yes." Liliana stuttered as she brought her hand up to her mouth, one of the other things she do when she is nervous.

Rayne smile and wrap a hand around Liliana's shoulder. Pull her closer to her, she notice she is an inch taller than the Prep girl.

"See, she's not bitchin' at us. Calling us poor or trash right off the dot. Believe it or not she's actually nice, and I mean nice." Rayne said as she looks down at Liliana. "Say hi to Ricky, Ricky Pucino. He won't bite unless you mess with his bike."

Still avoiding to look up, Liliana spoke. "H-Hi, it's n-nice to meet y-you Ricky."

Ricky stare at the Prep girl nervously. "Yeah... Nice to... meet you too Prep..." said Ricky.

Liliana could tell he still don't trust her. In the corner of her eyes, she could see the entire word of distrust across his face. She don't blame him, nor hold it against him.

"See he ain't scary Liliana?" Rayne tease as she laugh. "Now that you met Ricky you just have to meet my bro and Larry-"

"What's goin' on over here?"

"Speaking of the two dumbos." Rayne said as they both turn to see Johnny and the guy from earlier who was in cafeteria named Peanut. "Hey bro and Peanut!"

Liliana grip Rayne's hand tightly and move slightly behind her, to avoid Johnny and Peanut's gaze.

"That's that Prep from earlier!" Peanut exclaim, Rayne rolled her eyes at him.

"No shit sherlock. Look before you two dumbos ask why she's here, because I wanted her to come with me. She's my friend and you're goin' to have to deal with it." Rayne said as she pull Liliana away from the three Greaser boys. "C'mon Liliana, we're goin' to go see my bike."

Liliana merely nodded, and let the female Greaser lead her away from Johnny and them to a small room in the Auto-Shop. Inside the room is small shop, probably a place where a person can work privately. On a wooden table in the middle of the room is a red BMX bike. The back tire was laying on the table, some of the parts as well. She may not be into bikes, but it actually looks nice.

Rayne walks over to the bile and smiles proudly at her almost complete creation. "This is my babe, I call him Redd. Say hi to him Liliana."

Liliana raise an eyebrow. Rayne wants her to say hi to a bike? "Ummm h-hi..." Rayne laugh, probably because Liliana said hi to a bike.

Rayne spin the petals and her goofy expression replace with a calm expression. "Don't feel nervous Liliana, those three idiots out there won't hurt you. They're not the type to hit a girl. So relax." Rayne said.

Easier said than done. Liliana can't help but be nervous. She's always been this way around people, the ones she's not close to. Maybe if she tried to talk more and interact more, then she wouldn't be like this.

"Okay... Hey d-does that boy Ricky s-smoke?" ask Liliana.

"You bet, well only when he's really stress out which is like most of the time." Rayne grabs some parts. "Anyways come over here watch me, I'm going to show you how to build a bike."

Liliana nodded and walk over to her friend, watching the raven hair girl putting pieces on the bike. She listen closely, remembering every instruction Rayne is telling and showing her. It's all quite interesting in fact. One day she might actually make a bike herself. However she knows her brother will disapprove of it, but she'll do it in secret.

Liliana smile softly, the more time she's spending with Rayne, the more she feels of herself. She's starting to feel calm and comfortable around the female Greaser. Soon she'll stop stuttering around her as well. Stop looking like an idiot.

She snap out of her thoughts when the door to this room open. Liliana turn away quickly when she sees Johnny come walking in and closing the door behind him. What does he want? Is he going to say something to her? Tell her to get out of here and never talk to his sister again.

"Ray I thought I told-"

"Oh shut the hell up John John. I already told you and the other two idiots that she is my friend and you morons are goin' to have to deal with that." Rayne said in a irritating tone.

Johnny frown at his younger sibling. "I told you to quit callin' me John John. You know I hate that stupid nickname."

"Well deal with it John John."

"Quit callin' me that!"

"No! John John! John John! John John! John John!"

Liliana look back and forth from the two Greaser siblings who are no arguing over something which is very stupid in her opinion. To the point, she don't know what to do in this situation. They're both yelling back and forth. She scare if she intervene, they'll turn their attention to her. Maybe it's best if she keeps her mouth shut for right now.

"That does it! You're goin' to pay for callin' me that Ray!" Johnny yelled out.

Liliana snap out of her thoughts when Johnny run towards Rayne and grab her, but Rayne was too fast and small. She easily slip out of his grasp and put her older brother into headlock.

"Say 'I'm stronger than you' then I'll let you go John John." Rayne said as she smirk at her defenseless brother.

"Fine, I'm stronger than you." Rayne frown while Johnny was laughing.

"That's not what I meant dumbass!"

"Too late idiot." Johnny caught Rayne off guard, he flip her over him onto the ground. He tried to do the same to Rayne, put her into a headlock, but he forgot one thing about his little sister. She's fast.

Rayne slip away from her brother grip and grab his arm and put it back. However Rayne also forgot one thing about her brother. He's stronger. Johnny easily jerk his arm away from Rayne's hand and the two siblings start to wrestle on the ground.

Liliana, still standing by the table, watch the two Vincent siblings wrestling on the ground. They weren't trying to hurt each other that much, she could tell by their playful grins and taunting comments. She never saw siblings like this. In fact Derby and her are never like this. They never wrestle like these two.

Is this what they call sibling bonding?

"Let go!"

"No you let go dumbass!"

"At least I ain't a dick with temper problems!"

"Shit you're the one to talk! Comin' from the one who has anger and obsession issues!"

Liliana put her hands up slowly. "R-Rayne..." She said as Rayne stops wrestling with her brother.

Rayne is sitting on top of Johnny, holding a piece of his brown hair and grabbing the corner of his mouth with her other hand. While Johnny had piece of her short spiky raven hair and her right arm.

"Oh Liliana." Rayne let Johnny go and hop off him. Before she did, she kick him right in the side and run over to Liliana. As expected, Johnny got up, groaning slightly from the pain. He glare at his sister who is now behind Liliana. "You remember my brother, the boy who you landed on in the cafeteria. Bro this Liliana, Derby's little sister."

Johnny's glare disappears with shock. His attention was now on Liliana. She look down at her feet to avoid his gaze. "Derby's sister? Why are you-"

"Believe it or not bro, Liliana ain't nothin' like Derby or the rest of the Prep brats. She's nice, kind, incredibly shy, and has a stutterin' problem." Rayne said as she pats Liliana's back who is blushing with embarrassment. "That reminds me, she wanted to apologies to you about earlier."

_'Rayne!'_

"Really?"

"Yea, right Liliana?" Rayne looks at her friend. Well this is her chance to finally apologies to him now.

Liliana nodded slowly. her friend had to put her on the spot now. "I-I'm sorry... a-about earlier, I-I didn't m-mean to land o-on you." Liliana stuttered.

His sister was right about the stuttering part for sure. However the rest he don't believe it just yet.

Johnny frown and cross his arms. "How am I suppose to believe you ain't lyin'?" Johnny said harshly, making Liliana jump a little from his intense gaze and angry tone.

Rayne rolled her eyes. "Whatever bro, she didn't mean to besides it was an accident. Be grateful she even a apologies. Don't forget she stood up against her bro and his bitches for you." Rayne pointed out. That's true, but still.

"Sure, it could be part of their plans, to make us think at least one of them cares. Preps are all the same, and she ain't no different." Johnny stated.

She may seem nice, but he don't trust her though. She could be faking it for all Johnny knows. The Preps are known for manipulating people, even their leader is a master manipulator since she is the sister of Derby, she could be as well. On top of that, she is a female, which means they are way worse!

Rayne frown at her brother, one of the things she hates about her brother is stubbornness. Before she could argue with her older sibling, Liliana spoke. Which surprises the female Greaser since the female Prep is a quiet and very shy.

"I k-know you don't t-trust me, and I-I don't blame you. But I-I really a-am sorry." Liliana stuttered as she look down at her feet. All she wants is him to understand that she's not a bad person. That's all she wants. "I-I'm sorry."

"Alright no need to keep apologisin' Liliana." Rayne said, but Liliana didn't listen.

"I-I know, but I-I really a-am sorry for w-what happen."

"Enough already."

"S-Sorry."

Johnny and Rayne felt one of their eyebrows twitch with annoyance. This girl keeps apologies, it's pissing them off.

"I get it Liliana." Rayne said, but Liliana kept going on.

"S-Sorry."

"Stop already." Rayne said, sounding more annoyed.

"... S-Sorry."

"Quit apologisin'!" Johnny and Rayne said in unison as Rayne hit Liliana on the back of the head. Liliana grabs the top of her head and look at the female Greaser shock and confused. Both she and her brother Johnny had annoyed expression on their faces.

"Geez you're gettin' annoyin'." Johnny said.

Rayne nodded. "Yea so quit sayin' sorry." Liliana nod softly, few tears form in her eyes from the pain she is receiving from her head. Rayne hit pretty hard.

"... I-I'm sorry..." Liliana stuttered softly as Rayne raise her fist and she jump back. Shaking her head vigorously. "I-I'm sorry-I mean I-I'm not sorry. P-Please don't hit m-me again."

Rayne grin with approval. "Good." said Rayne.

Realizing what Rayne said is indeed true. Liliana is nothing like Derby, hell she's nothing like any of the Preps. Usually by now she'll call them trash, poor boy, or whatever those trust fund brats usual say to Johnny and his clique, but she didn't.

Johnny can tell by the way Liliana is avoiding to look at him and fiddling with her fingers all nervous. Even though she's not looking at him, he can tell she is a kind person. She has no disgust, no annoyance on her face what the Preps usual have on their snobby faces.

Shockingly, Liliana didn't call his sister any bad names or try to fight her for hitting her on the back of her head. Instead she stare at her and play along with her friend.

Maybe she really was different.

"See John John, she ain't nothin' like them." Rayne said with a goofy grin. "So quit actin' like a dick and be nice to my buddie."

Johnny rolled his eyes. Before he could talk back to his sister, suddenly the door bust open and in comes Ricky and Peanut falling down onto the ground.

"Damn it Ricky! I told you to not push me!"

"Shut up Peanut! You're the one who was in the way, I wanted to hear too!"

"I told you guys to quit callin' me Peanut!"

Rayne laugh at them and so did Liliana. She couldn't help it. It was funny. They were listening the entire time on their conversation. Not only that, they look like fools right now. Johnny looks mad while Rayne is laughing at them.

"You two were suppose to go to New Coventry. Were you two morons listenin' the entire time?" Johnny ask them.

"Ummm-"

"Yup." Rayne finish. "Looks like someone didn't listen bro."

"Yea no kiddin'."

"Sorry Johnny." Ricky and Peanut said in unison. They turn to look at Liliana who jump back a little from their stares. "Guess you were right R.V. She ain't nothin' like those Preps."

Rayne nod proudly, her brown eyes shine with an idea. She look at her Prep friend, giving her a playful smirk. In the short time Liliana has known Rayne, she knows that look is not good.

"Yup, I'm always right." Rayne said as she walks towards her brother and elbows him in the stomach. "Gotcha!"

Johnny groan, he turns to glare at his sister who runs over Ricky and Peanut out of the room. "Why you little shit!" He hollered as he runs over Peanut and Ricky after her in the shop. "Get back here!"

Liliana laugh softly. She had a feeling Rayne was going to do that. The female Greaser sure loves messing around well wrestling with them. Most of all to help her two friends to not get lecture by her older brother.

Liliana looks over at Peanut and Ricky who were both groaning and lying on the ground in pain. Both got run over twice.

Liliana walks over to them, leans forward, and offers them a hand. "H-Here." She stuttered softly. It's time for her to quit being shy. It's time for to interact more and be outgoing just like her brother.

Ricky and Peanut look at her shock. Hesitating, they took her hand and she helped them off the ground.

"Thanks..." Liliana nod and walk out of the room into the main area of the shop. Ricky and Peanut followed shortly after. They watch the Vincent siblings run around the car. Rayne laughing as she dropping parts that are in her hands.

"Opps sorry bro didn't mean to drop your parts haha." said Rayne.

Johnny growl with annoyance. "Damn it Ray! Quit droppin' my shit! I'm seriously goin' to kick your ass!"

"Come and get it if you can hahaha!"

Ricky and Peanut sigh with frustration while Liliana laugh softly. She turn to look at the two Greaser males by her side.

"A-Are they always l-like this?" ask Liliana.

Ricky and Peanut were taken back by the question. Probably because she's talking to them. A Prep is talking to them. An actually nice conversation. So of course they'll be taken back by it.

"Umm sort of." said Ricky, he rubs the back of his head.

Peanut laugh as he watch Rayne threw a screw at Johnny's face. "Yeah, they're always like this everyday. Don't worry about it. It's their little brother and sister thing they both have." Peanut said as Liliana nod.

She looks back at the Vincent siblings. Johnny's face burning with anger while Rayne is bright with joy. She watch as they both run around the car. She actually kind of enjoy watching this. No, she don't enjoy watching them fight.

She enjoys watching siblings bond. This one is one, in its weird sort-of way.

Ricky and Peanut cheer Johnny on as they and Liliana watch. The three Greasers males completely forgetting there's a Prep in their territory. None of them didn't even feel nervous nor angry at this moment that she's here. No, they actually think she is different. They don't trust her entirely, but they know that she is definitely nothing like her Preppie gang.

Liliana on the other hand, felt as though what her brother and Bif said to her about the Greasers was nothing but a lie. Everything they've told her was the exact opposite what she saw today. They're nothing what they've describe. Maybe they were exaggerating because they only see the dark side of them. Not the good side. Or they could be just doing that to be mean.

Who knows.

One thing is for sure, is that Liliana is glad that she apologies to that boy. She felt bad and never had the proper apology to give to him. Even though he didn't fully accept her apology she just glad she finally said to him in person. Maybe one day they could be friends just like her and Rayne. One day.

Liliana giggly softly as she and two Greasers near her watch the Vincent siblings run around more. Feeling more comfortable, she felt sort of happy.

Liliana look in the corner of her blue eyes at Ricky and Peanut. They're both smiling and cheering their leader. None of them showed disgust or hate on their faces, because she's here. She look back at Johnny and Rayne. Same thing with them, except Johnny had an annoyed expression on his face, because of his sister.

A small smile appear on her face. Seeing all this and experiencing it. Derby and Bif were wrong about them.

The Greasers aren't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Yea I didn't know how to end the chapter xD I know some of you are like where's Lola? Don't worry Lola will come soon. Also Johnny and Liliana will interact more as well. Next chapter is going back to the Preppies, but there will be some of the Greasers and Petey in there too.

Anyways please review and I'll see you all next time^^

**Next Chapter Title:** A Place To Call Home


End file.
